Start For Three
by willis.8894
Summary: Luhan melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Sehun dan membuat Sehun menangis. Jongin sebagai sahabat Sehun menyarankan sebuah cara untuk menghukum Luhan atas kesalahannya itu. Tapi bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Sehun sendiri yang kewalahan dan merasa justru dialah yang dihukum? KAIHUN! HANHUN!psuedo-incest Threesome, DP, Light-bondage.


**Start For Three**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan

Pairing: HanHun, KaiHun

•

•

•

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING:** HanHun!Psuedo-incest, Mention of BFWB!KaiHun, Threesome, Light-Bondage, Failed Dominant!Sehun, Double Penetration, PWP, mentions of M-Preg.

[Intinya ini Yadong Area HEUHEUHEUHEU]

•

•

•

 **Special Dedicated: kailelakinyasehun** yang ultah hari ini [11/10/17] HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY YAAA! Terima kasih selalu setia mendukungku nulis FF KaiHun dan gak pernah capek buat ngereview semua ff KaiHun yang kutulis ini hehehe :D Semua apresiasi dan dukungan dan pengertian dan semua-semuanya yang udah kamu kasih ke aku itu sangat sangat sangaaaaat berarti buat aku :'D Juga SEMANGAT 45 buat skripsinyaaaaa! GO GO BABY, YOU CAN DO IT! buat wishes lainnya-nya kukirim lewat pm ya, dek :D

Juga buat **Prettybabo** yang lagi hiatus karna skripsian. GO! GO! GO! Semangat, skripsinya dek! Kami masih setia menunggu karya-karyamu disini! :D

Juga buat: **parksehunakim, wyfosh, Seyeoll Cho, happybubble, relks88, OohMaknae, younggdii, YunYuliHun, windanovia08, intan475, Anii203, Jongshixun, Kim Candy, DewiChoi, Dfandra, ChoKyuKev, kaixxo, shakyu28, bnmupid, maniakKaihun, kkamjonghun88, Iori, KyungXe, bubblegluu, Olivia Oh, odulttt, mysehyunny, Wshxn, frisilia collin, yellowfishh14, Irnaini Aqna, Ovieee, KJI88, HunHan for lyfe, melizwufan, sehunyam, SeKaiYeol28, Cho Minseo, eelblue, Kaihun69, littleponyo, NameLOVEEXO, Nico984, dini,** dan semua readers yang sudah baca dan review ff-ffku lainnya [maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu TT]. KULOPEK KALIANS~~~ This is my 2nd hiatus gifts for you all :3

ENJOY BABIES~~~

•••

Sehun menekan kode apartemen sahabatnya, Kim Jongin, dengan tidak sabaran. Matanya sudah sangat panas karena menahan tangis dan dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin menangis jika tidak ada Jongin yang menenangkannya.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk, ia menemukan Jongin sedang berbaring malas di saofa dan menonton TV-nya dengan bosan. Pria manis putih mulus itu langsung saja meleaamparkan tubuh kurusnya ke atas tubuh Jongin dan memeluk leher pria tan itu dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Urgh! Sehun!" erang Jongin terkejut dan kesakitan karena Sehun menerjang tubuhnya dengan brutal, namun tangannya refleks merangkul pinggang ramping sahabatnya agar tidak terjatuh dari atas tubuhnya itu. "Yah, sudah kubilang jangan asal melemparkan dirimu begitu, kau berat tahu," protes Jongin sambil diam-diam menghirup wangi rambut Sehun yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya terisak. Ia terlalu sakit hati untuk bisa menjawab dan insiden barusan benar-benar membuatnya hanya ingin menangis.

"Soal Luhan-hyung lagi?" tanya Jongin lembut mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya itu, jelas bisa menebak kenapa Sehun menangis.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil terisak. Hanya Jongin yang tahu hubungan rahasia Sehun dengan Luhan, Hyung angkatnya itu. Tidak ada yang lain, bahkan kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan juga tak tahu.

Luhan berumur 8 tahun ketika datang ke rumah Sehun dan diperkenalkan sebagai Hyungnya, Sehun berumur 4 tahun saat itu. Orang tua Luhan adalah sahabat dekat orang tua Sehun dan kecelakaan tragis menewaskan keduanya sehingga kedua orang tua Sehun mengangkat Luhan sebagai anak mereka. Orang tua Sehun menyayangi keduanya tanpa membeda-bedakan, Luhan juga merupakan seorang anak baik dan menjadi panutan Sehun.

Luhan adalah anak yang tertutup awalnya, namun Sehun kecil yang tak ingin Hyungnya sedih dan selalu diam, selalu mengikuti Hyungnya kemanapun Luhan pergi. Melihat Sehun kecil, Luhan mulai melunak dan membuka diri pada keluarga mereka. Luhan mulai menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Sehun, menjaga Sehun ketika orang tua mereka bekerja, mengajari Sehun membaca dan berhitung, menemani Sehun bermain, juga selalu protektif pada Sehun jika bermain dengan teman-teman Sehun lainnya –Luhan bahkan pernah memukul Jongin yang berumur 6 tahun karena tak sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga jatuh dari ayunan–.

Dari sanalah Sehun mulai mengagumi Luhan. Ya, semua berawal dengan perasaan kagum. Hyungnya begitu macho meski tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Sehun, otot-otot dari hasil pergi ke _gym_ dan bermain bola membuat Sehun tergiur ketika melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Hyungnya. Dan perlahan, tanpa Sehun sadari, perasaan kagum pada Luhan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta dan hasrat. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya.

Sehun menangis pertama kali ketika Luhan membawa teman wanitanya ke rumah, dan tentu tak ada tempat lain selain Jongin untuk memberitahu isi hatinya itu. Jongin sebagai sahabat yang baik sama sekali tidak jijik dengan Sehun, ia menerima Sehun apa adanya dan selalu ada untuk Sehun disetiap tangis yang Sehun keluarkan untuk Luhan.

Perasaan terpendam Sehun pada Luhan berlalu hingga beberapa tahun, 8 tahun lebih tepatnya. Hingga Sehun sudah tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk memendam rasa itu dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan ketika Luhan hendak dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Sehun juga tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya bahkan lebih lama dari Sehun.

Sejak saat itu, mereka memulai hubungan cinta rahasia mereka. Luhan tak memberitahu siapapun, bahkan sahabatnya tidak. Tapi Sehun memberitahu Jongin, hanya Jongin dan tak yang lain. Hubungan itu masih tertutup rapat selama 2 tahun hingga detik ini tanpa dicurigai siapapun.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" tanya Jongin menghela nafas begitu isakan Sehun sudah mulai berkurang.

Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang menangisi Luhan, biasanya karena sifat pencemburu Sehun. Sifat itu berasa dari perasaan Sehun yang kurang percaya diri karena Luhan sebelumnya adalah _biseksual_ , banyak wanita yang meliriknya dan mencoba merayunya. Padahal jika ditanya pendapat Jongin, Luhan takkan berani untuk selingkuh. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun untuk melakukan itu, Jongin sangat yakin itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran mata Luhan ketika melihat Sehun, selalu penuh cinta.

"Luhan-hyung berselingkuh," kata Sehun terisak.

"Hun, itu mungkin hanya—"

"Dia tidur dengan sekretarisnya. Aku membaca pesan dari wanita itu," potong Sehun cepat dan terisak.

Jongin menegang mendengar itu. Amarah mulai timbul dalam dirinya mendengar itu. Apa yang Luhan pikirkan? Beraninya ia selingkuh dari Sehun?! _Sehunnya_ yang manis dan seksi ini? _Apa_ yang kurang dari Sehun sampai Luhan berselingkuh?!

"Kau yakin, Hun?" tanya Jongin berusaha agar amarahnya tetap terkontrol.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar. Isi gambar itu adalah pesan dari Sekretaris Im diponsel Luhan yang berisi; _'malam itu sangat menyenangkan, kenapa kita tak melakukannya lagi?'_.

Darah Jongin berdesir panas melihat itu. Ia benar-benar sulit percaya ini! Luhan berselingkuh! Hal yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Hyung?" tanya Jongin masih berusaha untuk menekan amarahnya. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dan marah begitu saja, Sehun butuh ketenangan dan hanya Jongin yang bisa memberikan itu.

"Hyung meminta maaf. Hyung bilang saat itu Hyung terlalu mabuk dan justru Sekretaris Im itu mengambil kesempatan membawanya ke hotel dan mereka tidur bersama," kata Sehun terisak. "A-aku ma-masih sulit me-maafkan Hyung jadi a-aku langsung lari ke sini," kata Sehun lagi, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai dan kembali terisak keras.

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengusap-usap rambut dan punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Ia tahu Luhan tipe yang mudah terangsang jika sedang mabuk, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak tertebak jika mabuk. Kadang Sehun bisa terangsang, kadang ia brutal, kadang ia terlalu bahagia dan hiperaktif, dan kadang terlalu emosional –biasanya menyangkut Luhan dan Jongin–. Jongin tak ingin menyalahkan Luhan, tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan kesal karena lagi-lagi Luhan membuat _Sehunnya_ menangis.

"Kau ingin tinggal disini dulu?" tanya Jongin menawarkan.

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin leher Jongin dengan erat, isakannya sudah berkurang dan pria manis itu masih berbaring sepenuhnya diatas tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Sehun lembut dan terdiam. Ia tak perlu bicara apa-apa pada Sehun, saat ini Sehun hanya butuh di dengarkan bukan membutuhkan saran.

• **Start — For — Three•**

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sehun terlelap sehabis menangis. Jongin bergerak perlahan untuk turun dari sofa agar Sehun tak terbangun. Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus sahabatnya itu dan memindahkannya ke kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya. Sekitar mata Sehun terlihat memerah dan bengkak, ujung hidungnya juga sedikit memerah, pipinya terlihat lebih chubby dan terlihat jejak air mata karena menangis cukup lama.

Ya, Sehun menangis cukup lama, lebih dari satu jam pria itu menangis dan memaki Luhan karena kesalahan bodohnya itu. Jongin tahu Sehun sudah memaafkan Luhan –ia terlalu mencintai Luhan untuk tidak memaafkan pria itu–, tapi Jongin juga tahu Sehun sangat tersakiti bahwa Luhan tidur dengan orang lain meski dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan dan justru itulah yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tidurlah, _Princess,_ " bisik Jongin lembut dan mengecup kening Sehun penuh sayang, turun ke hidung mancungnya, lalu ke bibir manis pria yang tertidur itu.

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan ia mengerang pelan karena waktu spesial dengan _Sehunnya_ terganggu. Dan Jongin juga sudah bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya. Itu pasti Luhan.

" _Yoboseyo?_ " jawabnya tanpa memeriksa si penelepon.

" _Sehun bersamamu?_ " terdengar suara Luhan langsung bertanya.

 _Benar, kan? Pasti Luhan-hyung,_ batin Jongin memuji dirinya sendiri bak ia memiliki indra keenam yang perlu dibanggakan. "Ya, Hyung. Dia baru tertidur karena menangis. Sehun mengatakan ingin tinggal disini sementara," jawab Jongin.

" _Dia tak ingin pulang?_ "

"Beri dia waktu, Hyung. Kau tahu sangat sulit untuknya menerima kesalahanmu yang satu ini."

" _Bisakah kau membuatnya segera pulang? Hukum aku atau apapun, yang penting dia segera pulang. Aku takkan bisa hidup jika berpisah terlalu lama dengan Sehunnie."_

Jongin mendengus mendengar kedramatisan Luhan itu. Lagi, itu memang benar _akan_ terjadi baik pada Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya terlalu mencintai satu sama lain hingga tak mampu berpisah lama. Sejujurnya Jongin cukup cemburu karena ia sedikit banyak cukup menyukai— tidak, mencintai Sehun sejak dulu. Sayang hati Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Luhan menimbulkan ide kotor dalam benak Jongin. Ia menyeringai melihat bagaimana bayangan ide kotor itu tergambar jelas. _Hm, Sehun memang harus menghukum Luhan-hyung, aku tak masalah membantu Sehun menghukum Luhan-hyung,_ pikir Jongin menyeringai sadis.

"Akan kucoba, Hyung. Biarkan dia tidur dulu disini hari ini agar dia tenang, besok kupastikan Sehun akan pulang _dengan kejutan_ ," kata Jongin menyeringai.

" _Uh, okay?_ " kata Luhan tak yakin dengan maksud Jongin. _"Jaga Sehun baik-baik, jangan mencuri kesempatan dengannya, pastikan ia makan dengan baik—"_

"Ya, ya, ya, Hyung. Kututup sekarang, ya?"

" _Yah! Jangan kurang ajar, aku Hyungmu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"_

"Aku tahu Hyung, jaga Sehun baik-baik, aku mengerti. Sudah, ya, aku tak ingin membangunkan Sehun," kata Jongin beralasan lalu memutuskan sambungan diantara mereka itu.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas dan mengusap rambut pria itu dengan lembut. _Aku tak sabar untuk menyentuhmu kembali, Princess,_ pikir Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lembut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

• **Start — For — Three•**

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun terkejut mengedip-ngedipkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang menghabiskan malam mereka bersantai di sofa dengan punggung Sehun bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin dan satu tangan Jongin merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun. Cemilan berada dipelukan Sehun dan mereka sedang menonton _re-run_ dari _Keeping Up With The Kadarshians_ , salah satu tontonan favorite Sehun.

"Aku bilang, agar impas, kau menghukum Luhan-hyung atas kesalahannya yang satu ini," kata Jongin memulai, membiarkan Sehun mengubah posisinya untuk sedikit menghadap padanya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping itu. Pria tan itu memperhatikan ekspressi Sehun yang kebingungan itu. _Sial, dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya,_ pikir Jongin.

"Menghukum? Tapi bagaimana? Aku tak ingin meniduri wanita, aku lebih suka dimasuki dan kau tahu itu, Jonginnie," kata Sehun bingung menatap Jongin dengan hidung mancungnya yang berkerut tak suka karena memikirkan ia meniduri wanita.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau tak perlu meniduri wanita," kata Jongin segera meralat.

Lagi wajah Sehun berkerut tak setuju dan tak suka. "Aku tak mau melakukan itu dengan sembarang pria!" protes Sehun.

"Shh, dengarkan aku, Sehunnie," kata Jongin segera, menarik tubuh Sehun semakin mendekat dengannya hingga Sehun duduk menyamping di pangkuan Jongin dan pria tan itu membisikan rencana kotornya itu ditelinga Sehun.

Mata Sehun membola lebar dan wajahnya mulai merona begitu mendengar rencana Jongin itu. "I-itu a-akan a-aneh, Jonginnie. Ki-kita ber-bersahabat," kata Sehun berbisik dengan malu, matanya tak berani menatap mata Jongin.

"Tidak akan aneh, Sehunnie. Kita sering melakukannya dulu sebelum kau bersama dengan Luhan-hyung," kata Jongin tenang, menikmati bagaimana wajah Sehun merona malu.

Itu memang benar. Sehun dan Jongin bersahabat sejak kecil, melewati masa remaja bersama dan hormon seksual remaja yang bergejolak, Sehun dan Jongin saling membantu satu sama lain untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seksual masing-masing. Jongin memberikan keperjakaannya pada Sehun dan Sehun memberikan keperawanan lubangnya pada Jongin. Mereka cukup puas dengan masing-masing dan tidak perlu mencari kepuasan dari orang lain.

Setelah Sehun bersama dengan Luhan, hubungan seksual diantara Jongin dan Sehun langsung berhenti. Jongin berusaha mencari pelepasan dari orang-orang lain namun ia tak menemukan yang sebaik Sehun. Tak ada satupun, semuanya hanya sekali pakai bagi Jongin.

"A-aku ta-tak i-ingin memanfaatkanmu," kata Sehun pelan, merasa bersalah, mencengkram erat kaos yang Jongin kenakan.

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun agar menatapnya. Wajah Sehun benar-benar tampak kebingungan, seperti ia ingin melakukan apa yang Jongin sarankan namun juga begitu banyak keraguan yang membuatnya setuju. Ada berbagai macam emosi yang sulit Jongin identifikasikan dan Jongin baru menyadari Sehun tidak selalu menjadi buku terbuka.

Tapi bagi Jongin, wajah Sehun yang kaya akan emosi ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan Jongin tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Ia segera menutup jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibir manis sahabatnya itu. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dan Jongin tak peduli, pria tan itu langsung melumat bibir manis yang selalu ia rindukan itu. Bibir manis yang selalu ia kecup diam-diam ketika Sehun tertidur.

Sehun ingin mendorong Jongin, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merindukan rasa Jongin dibibirnya. Sehun memang mencintai Luhan, ia tak meragukan itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal ada perasaan lain yang lebih dari perasaan persahabatan yang ia miliki pada Jongin. Sehun memilih mengabaikan perasaan itu sejak bersama Luhan, sayangnya semua itu sia-sia karena Jongin menciumnya sekarang.

Sehun terbuai dalam ciuman Jongin dan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap pasif, tangannya melingkar dileher Jongin dan bibirnya bergerak mengimbangi lumatan Jongin. Ia melenguh pelan ketika Jongin menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Sehun dan mengajak lidah Sehun berdansa dengan lidahnya. Ujung lidah Jongin menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sehun dengan gerakan lambat sebelum menariknya keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat pria manis itu melenguh keras dan mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dengan sebuah lumatan lembut di bibir bawah Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang merona sambil sedikit terengah, jempolnya mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah dan bengkak dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu berpikir begitu, kita berdua akan menikmatinya," kata Jongin serak menatap Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, tak mampu berbicara. Otaknya masih berkabut hanya karena ciuman panas Jongin.

• **Start — For — Three•**

Luhan menemukan Sehun pulang dengan Jongin ketika malam tiba. Jongin memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa Sehun pulang hari ini meski waktunya terlalu lambat bagi Luhan. Tapi itu semua tak penting, karena sekarang Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya dan tidak lagi menghindarinya.

"Sehun, Sehunnie _baby_ , maafkan Hyung, ya? Hyung tahu Hyung sangat salah, Hyung takkan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan Hyung, Sehunnie," kata Luhan memohon sambil memeluk Sehun dan mengecupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Aku sudah memaafkan Hyung," kata Sehun tersenyum manis sambil memeluk leher Luhan dan mencium bibir Hyungnya itu dengan dalam.

Luhan langsung membalas ciuman Sehun dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat. Ciuman mereka berubah dengan cepat menjadi ciuman yang panas dan penuh nafsu. Si Sulung Oh itu mengangkat tubuh kurus adik tirinya dengan mudahnya dan membawanya menuju ke kamar tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Jelas-jelas melupakan keberadaan Jongin di apartemen mereka.

"Tsk, aku langsung lenyap dari dunia mereka berdua," dengus Jongin dongkol. "Semoga saja Sehun tak lupa skenarionya," gumam Jongin melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Sementara itu di kamar, Luhan membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur dan mulai membuka baju kekasihnya itu, masih tak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Tapi tangan Sehun menghentikannya, membuat ikut berhenti. Luhan hanya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, bibirnya tak jauh dari bibir Sehun dan matanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa menghentikanku, _baby?_ " tanya Luhan serak, mencoba menahan nafsunya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Hyung tak boleh melakukan apapun diluar perintahku, karena aku akan menghukum Hyung hari ini," kata Sehun penuh tekad dan justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Luhan.

Luhan tak bisa menahan kilat geli penuh antisipasinya itu. Jarang-jarang Sehun ingin mendominasi permainan mereka. Agresif mungkin masih lumayan, tapi mencoba mendominasi meski ia uke? Itu sangat langka. Dan Luhan ingin sekali melihat sejauh mana Sehun bisa bersikap dominan sebelum kembali kepada naturnya yang submisif itu.

Si Sulung Oh itu menyingkir dari atas Sehun dan berbaring disamping pria manis itu sambil menyeringai. "Lakukan sesukamu, Sehunnie," kata Luhan menantang, membiarkan Sehun mendominasi.

Sehun justru gugup karena Luhan menantangnya untuk mendominasi, itu membuatnya ingin langsung menjadi submisif dan membiarkan Hyungnya yang memuaskannya hingga ia menjerit ketika mencapai klimaksnya. _Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh langsung menyerah! Aku harus menghukum Hyung!_ pikir Sehun menggeleng kuat, tak menyadari Luhan memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai tipis.

Pria manis itu mulai mengangkangi Luhan dan duduk dipinggul Hyung tercintanya itu. Ia mencium Luhan dengan lembut awalnya dan langsung mendapatkan respon dari Luhan. Ketika suasana kembali memanas, Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat kejantanan Luhan yang mulai mengeras dan terbungkus celana pendek itu bergesekan dengan belahan bokong padatnya yang masih terbungkus jins.

Luhan mengerang dan memegang pinggang ramping Sehun, membantunya bergerak semakin cepat. Sehun menuruti Luhan sambil membuka kaos rumahan Luhan itu memamerkan tubuh indah berotot Hyungnya. Sehun bangkit berdiri membuat Luhan mengerang protes, ia tak mempedulikan respon Luhan dan langsung melepaskan celana pendek Luhan membuat Hyungnya telanjang bulat –karena Luhan jarang memakai celana dalam ketika dirumah–.

"Hyung, aku mau mengikatmu diranjang," kata Sehun menatap lapar tubuh telanjang Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung membuat penis keras Luhan itu menerobos lubangnya. Lagi, ia kembali mengingat rencana awal mereka.

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar itu. _Menjadi dominan dalam bondage, huh? Kau benar-benar memberi kejutan, Sehunnie,_ pikir Luhan menyeringai. "Lakukan sesukamu, _baby_ ," kata Luhan masih tak menghapus seringainya sangat puas melihat Sehun kembali gugup. _Oh, Sehunnie, meskipun kau mencoba menjadi dominan, tetap akulah yang mengintimidasimu disini, sayang. Sepertinya takkan lama sampai kau kembali menjadi submisif,_ pikir Luhan mencoba menahan senyum kemenangannya.

Sehun tak ingin kalah dan mengacaukan rencana pembalasan yang sudah ia susun baik-baik dengan Jongin, jadi si maknae Oh itu segera mengambil satu dari begitu banyak koleksi dasi sutra Luhan dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Hyung," kata Sehun menyuruh dan tentu Luhan tak melawan. Sayangnya seringaian Luhan tak luntur juga dan itu sangat seksi bagi Sehun. _Fokus, Sehun!_ batinya memperingati diri sendiri.

Sehun mengikat kedua tangan Luhan dibelakang kepala Hyungnya itu lalu mengikatnya ke kepala tempat tidur. Luhan mencoba kekuatan simpul yang Sehun buat itu dan mengangguk, tanda itu tak terlalu menyakitkan hingga menghentikan aliran darah ke telapak tangan Luhan.

"Jongin!" panggil Sehun yang pastinya akan terdengar jelas oleh sahabatnya karena Luhan bahkan tak menutup pintu kamar mereka tadi.

Menit berikutnya Jongin memasuki kamar mereka dengan seringaian dan bersiul memuji melihat hasil pekerjaan Sehun itu. "Oh, kau melakukannya dengan baik, Sehunnie," puji Jongin merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengecup leher pria manis itu, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Luhan yang ditunjukan padanya.

Sehun menyeringai dengan bangga akan pujian Jongin itu. "Hyung, kita akan memulai hukumanmu dan hukumanmu adalah melihat Jongin membobolku dari awal hingga akhir," kata Sehun dengan sadisnya.

" _Baby,_ kau pasti bercanda!" protes Luhan tak terima.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bercanda! H-hyung tidur dengannya!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menangis. Hatinya masih sangat sakit mengingat Luhan tidur dengan sekretarisnya.

" _Baby,_ maafkan Hyung, sayangku. Maafkan Hyung. Hyung tak bermaksud menyakitimu," kata Luhan memohon, tak ingin Sehun menangis karenanya.

"Sehunnie, tenang, sayang," bisik Jongin menciumi leher Sehun dan tangannya menyelinap masuk ke baju Sehun untuk mengelus pinggang Sehun dengan lembut dan erotik.

"Hyung tak boleh protes sama sekali atau aku akan membungkam mulut Hyung!" kata Sehun marah.

"Okay. Baik. Hyung takkan protes. Berhenti menangis, _baby,_ " kata Luhan memohon.

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin mengusap air mata sahabatnya itu lalu mencium bibir manis itu. Refleks, Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin, mulai melupakan keberadaan Luhan yang sedang menonton mereka. Tangan Jongin tak diam, mulai membuka seluruh kancing baju Sehun dan setelah itu melemparkan kemeja itu dengan asal. Sehun juga langsung membuka kaos Jongin begitu ciuman mereka terputus sebentar dan kembali sambil berciuman panas seakan tak pernah merasa cukup dengan rasa satu sama lain.

Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia teransang melihat bagaimana Sehun merespon akan sentuhan Jongin. Ia cemburu tentu saja, tapi ia juga sangat teransang hingga penisnya berdiri tegak. Ia teransang mendengar lenguhan Sehun ketika Jongin menandai leher putih hingga dada Sehun, sementara tangan mereka sibuk membuka celana lawan main mereka. Dan menit berikutnya kedua lelaki berbeda warna kulit itu sudah telanjang sepertinya.

Wajah teransang Sehun benar-benar mendongkrak gairah kedua seme diruangan itu. Mereka sangat ingin membobol pria manis itu saat itu juga, tapi tentu bukan seperti itu skenarionya.

Sehun dan Jongin kembali berciuman, kini lebih lembut. Lalu keduanya saling menatap dengan perasaan terpendam yang mendalam. Tentu, Luhan sudah menyadari itu, Luhan sudah mengetahui semua itu sejak awal.

"Puaskan Hyung dengan mulutmu, Sehunnie," bisik Jongin otoriter membuat Sehun langsung menurut dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta yang tentu saja dengan senang hati direspon oleh Luhan. Sehun menandai leher Luhan dengan tandanya lalu semakin turun dan turun ke bawah hingga berhadapan dengan kejantanan Luhan yang besar dan mengeras itu.

"Hyung, lihat padaku," kata Sehun sedikit merengek, menggenggam kejantanan Luhan itu dan meremasnya pelan sukses membuat Luhan mengerang keenakan.

"Ya, _baby,_ Hyung melihat padamu," kata Luhan penuh nafsu.

Sehun tersenyum manis yang membuatnya terlihat sangat polos sebelum menjilati lolipop kesukaannya itu. Ia memainkan lidahnya dan membasahi setiap sisi penis tegang Luhan lalu mulai menghisap kepala penis Hyungnya itu dan memasukan benda keras nan hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" _God, baby,_ mulutmu memang terbaik," erang Luhan tak kuasa untuk menggerakan pinggulnya hingga penisnya masuk lebih dalam, sedikit membuat Sehun tersedak. Sehun menatapnya tajam dan kesal tapi tak melepaskan kulumannya dari penis Luhan itu. "Ma-maaf, _baby_ , aku terlalu bersemangat," kata Luhan meminta maaf karena membuat Sehun tersedak.

Jongin tak diam saja, ia mengangkat bokong padat Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan itu dan melebarkan kedua bongkahan padat dan kenyal itu. Lubang mungil nan pink milik Sehun itu terpampang jelas untuk Jongin membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung menjilati permukaan lubang Sehun itu, menciumnya lalu menghisapnya.

Sehun mendesah keras ketika merasakan Jongin memakan lubangnya. Reaksi itu bagai domino karena desahan Sehun memberikan kenikamatan pada penis Luhan yang sedang dikulumnya. Luhan mulai tak sabar dan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar, menyodok mulut Sehun dengan brutalnya. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari mulut dan lubangnya sambil mendesah keras itu sementara tubuhnya tersentak-sentak dengan kasar, ia sudah kewalahan untuk mengimbangi serangan keduanya terlebih Jongin sudah memasukan lidahnya dan menggerakannya dengan brutal di dalam lubangnya, menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

" _Shit. Shit. Sehunnie!"_ seru Luhan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Sehun, membuat Sehun tersedak namun berusaha menelan sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"HYUNGIE!" seru Sehun begitu mencapai klimaksnya tak lama setelah Luhan sampai.

Sehun terengah-engah masih dengan pantatnya yang terangkat tinggi sementara kepalanya beristirahat di paha Luhan. Jongin meninggalkan lubang Sehun dan menciumi punggung mulus pria manis itu, menandainya beberapa kali dan tangannya sibuk melumasi penis tegangnya dengan pelumas.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan punggung Sehun bersandar di dadanya dan Sehun menghadap Luhan yang terikat itu. Mata Luhan penuh nafsu jelas sangat menikmati pertunjukan mereka. "Sehunnie, tunggangi aku, sayang. Perlihatkan pada Luhan-hyung sebaik mana lubangmu melahap penisku," bisik Jongin serak menciumi leher Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk menurut dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, lubangnya tepat diatas penis monster Jongin. Dengan perlahan, ia memasukan kejantanan Jongin di dalam lubang sempitnya itu. "Enghhh~ Jonghh~" lenguh Sehun keras merasakan kenikmatan yang telah lama ia rindukan itu.

Jongin langsung menghentakan pinggulnya hingga seluruh kejantanannya menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Sehun membuat Sehun terkejut. "Kau selalu ketat seperti perawan, Sehunnie," bisik Jongin tak berhenti menghujam lubang Sehun dengan kasar membuat Sehun mendesah keras.

"JONGINNIE! Disana Jonghhh! Enghhh!" Sehun menjerit keras begitu Jongin menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Jongin menyeringai. Ia semakin melebarkan paha Sehun dan melirik Luhan yang menonton pertunjukan mereka dengan penuh nafsu dan penisnya kembali menegang. Lalu ia menghentakan pinggulnya dengan kasar, terus menghujam titik nikmat Sehun dengan brutal membuat Sehun mendesah dengan keras.

"JONGHH! JONGIHHH!" seru Sehun merasa klimaksnya semakin mendekat.

"Bersama _, sayang,_ keluarkan bersamaku!" kata Jongin serak semakin menghujam dengan brutal, mengejar klimkasnya. "SEHUN!"

"JONGINNIE!" seru Sehun begitu mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menyembur di dalamnya itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah, masih belum turun dari klimaks mereka untuk menyadari Luhan menyeringai pada mereka dengan tangannya yang bebas dari ikatan. " _Well,_ perlu kukatakan itu cukup menghibur," kata Luhan menyeringai, mengangkat tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Jongin.

"Enghh~" Sehun melenguh pelan merasakan penis Jongin yang meninggalkan lubangnya. Saat ia dibaringkan Luhan di kasur, ia baru menyadari Luhan sudah bebas. "H-Hyung! Ba-bagaimana?!" tanyanya panik melihat Luhan menyandarkan Jongin ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Oh, Sehunnie _baby,_ kau lupa aku sering mengikatmu di tempat tidur ini hampir setiap minggu? Simpulmu terlalu mudah dibuka, _baby,_ " kata Luhan menyeringai sadis sambil mengikat tangan Jongin seperti Sehun mengikatnya tadi. Jongin sendiri masih pasrah, masih tak mengerti situasi yang dialaminya. "Nah, selesai," kata Luhan mengangguk bangga, jelas tahu Jongin takkan bisa lolos.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Sehun gugup melihat kilatan nafsu yang besar dimata Luhan itu.

"Oh, kita hanya _melanjutkan pertunjukannya_ , Sehunnie," kata Luhan menyeringai, menarik tubuh kurus Sehun ke arahnya. "Sekarang, pegang kepala tempat tidur dengan kuat, kedua tanganmu harus disamping wajah Jongin," kata Luhan memerintah.

Sehun tentu tak bisa melawan dan melakukan yang Hyung suruh, ia menungging dan bokong padatnya tepat dihadapan Luhan. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jongin dan pria tan itu tak membuang kesempatan untuk mencium sahabatnya itu. Keduanya terbuai dalam ciuman mereka membuat Sehun terhentak kasar ketika Luhan memasukinya dari belakang.

Sehun melepaskan bibir Jongin dan mendesah keras. "Hhyungh! Hyungh! Hyungh!" Sehun memanggil Luhan disetiap sentakan brutal itu. Lubangnya masih sangat sensitif dan ia cukup lelah karena sudah keluar dua kali.

"Kau masih begitu ketat, Sehunnie. Sepertinya milik Jongin tak cukup untuk melonggarkan lubangmu, huh?" kata Luhan menghentak kasar hingga menyentuh titik nikmat Sehun membuat pria manis itu menjerit.

Luhan menyeringai apalagi melihat Jongin hanya menatap wajah seks Sehun dengan terpana, tak mampu berkata-kata. Sehun terus menjerit kenikmatan karena Luhan menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan brutal, sukses membangunkan kembali kejantanan Jongin hingga berdiri tegak.

"LUHAN-HYUNG!" jerit Sehun mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Luhan menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Sehun dan menyeringai pada Jongin yang menatap Sehun penuh nafsu. "Kau menikmatinya, huh? Wajah kenikmatan Sehun benar-benar seni, bukan begitu?" kata Luhan menyeringai dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"H-hyung— a-apa— Anghhh~" pertanyaan Sehun berubah menjadi desahan ketika Luhan mengubah posisinya hingga duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan kejantanan Jongin tertanam di dalam lubangnya.

"Sehun, demi Tuhan, kau masih begitu ketat," erang Jongin nikmat mulai menghentakan pinggulnya membuat Sehun memekik. Ia tahu jelas Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, tapi tak bisa dipungkuri, lubang Sehun yang sangat sensitif itu berkedut menyelimuti penis Jongin memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos lubangnya yang penuh dengan penis Jongin itu. Ia tahu itu penis Luhan. "A-anghh! H-hyung! _An-andwaehhh!_ " kata Sehun panik sambil mendesah keras.

Luhan tak mendengarkan protesan Sehun itu dan langsung menghentakan hingga penisnya masuk seluruhnya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar merasakan kedua penis besar itu berdiam di dalam dirinya, air matanya mengalir karena sakit dan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Luhan dan Jongin menciumi tubuh Sehun berharap menghentikan sakitnya itu. Luhan menandai punggung Sehun sedangkan Jongin menandai leher dan memainkan puting Sehun itu dengan mulutnya.

"Enghhh~" desah Sehun begitu keduanya mulai bergerak dengan lambat, membangun tempo mereka. Begitu merasa lubang Sehun sudah terbiasa, keduanya langsung bergerak brutal menghujam lubang Sehun dan titik nikmatnya membuat Sehun mendesah keras.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti ini, Sehunnie _baby_ ," erang Luhan mencengkram pinggang Sehun dengan kasar dan menghujam lubang Sehun dengan brutal.

"Sangat cantik. _God,_ aku merindukan ini, Sehunnie," erang Jongin keenakan dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"JONGHH! HYUNGHH! JONGHH! HYUNGHH!" seru Sehun terhentak-hentak kasar, merasakan klimaksnya datang.

"Tahan sedikit _baby,_ keluarkan bersama kami," perintah Luhan mempercepat temponya membuat Sehun kewalahan mengimbangin kedua pria itu.

"Sekarang, Sehunnie, keluarkan sekarang!" suruh Jongin menghujam kasar lubang Sehun mengejar pelepasannya.

"NINI! HYUNGIE!"

"SEHUNNIE!" seru Jongin dan Luhan mencapai klimaks mereka dan memenuhi lubang Sehun dengan sperma mereka.

Kedua pejantan itu bernafas berat, menikmati sisa kenikmatan klimaks mereka sebelum bergerak mengubah posisi mereka. Luhan membaringkan Sehun ditengah tempat tidur lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan memandikan Sehun, kau ganti seprai," kata Luhan mengangkat Sehun yang terlelap karena permainan panas mereka itu ke kamar mandi dan Jongin mengangkat jempolnya tanda ia setuju.

Setelah seprai diganti dan ketiganya sudah bersih, ketiganya tidur di kasur dan tentu Sehun berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Luhan dan Jongin merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun yang terlelap itu.

"Kau tahu, aku mengetahui perasaanmu pada Sehun dan perasaan Sehun padamu," kata Luhan memecah keheningan membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Aku tak bermaksud merebut Sehun darimu, Hyung," kata Jongin cepat membuat Luhan tertawa. Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang, kenapa Luhan tertawa?

"Tak usah panik. Sejujurnya aku menyadari itu dari awal aku jadian dengan Sehun," kata Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku butuh 2 tahun untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus berbagi Sehun denganmu, Jongin-ah. Dan kurasa aku siap sekarang. Aku tak masalah jika kau berpacaran dengan Sehun juga."

Jongin benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu. "Ta-tapi Sehun—"

"Sehun mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku yakin itu. Ia mencintaiku tapi juga mencintaimu, ia tak pernah mengatakannya karena tak ingin menyakitiku atau kau sendiri. Ia pasti akan senang menyadari aku bisa membagi dirinya denganmu," kata Luhan santai.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" tanya Jongin masih ragu.

"Seratus persen. Coba tanyakan pada Sehun begitu ia bangun nanti," kata Luhan yakin.

Jongin bergumam mengerti dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut halus Sehun itu. "Hyung," panggil Jongin memecah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Sehun masih meminum pil pencegah kehamilannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Yep. Ia akan meminumnya besok pagi sebelum sarapan."

"Jangan biarkan Sehun meminumnya," kata Jongin menciumi rambut Sehun.

"Dia bisa hamil, Jongin. Kita tak menggunakan pengaman."

"Biarkan Sehun hamil. Setelah itu aku akan bertanggung jawab dan orang tua kita menikahkanku dan Sehun. Setelah itu kita bisa bebas hidup bertiga dengan bahagia. Orang-orang takkan mencurigaimu dan Sehun berpacaran lagi, Hyung," kata Jongin menjelaskan rencananya.

Luhan menyeringai mendengar itu. "Oh, itu ide yang sangat bagus," kata Luhan setuju. "Aku akan membuang semua pil itu sebelum Sehun bangun," katanya menyeringai.

Sayangnya _Sleeping Beauty_ yang terlelap diantara mereka itu tak menyadari bahwa kini pacar mesumnya telah bertambah satu.

• **END•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO TT**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA FF INI YAAAA~~~**

Terima kasih dukungan dan respon kalian di FF-FFku yang sebelumnya dan terima kasih atas pengertian kalian semua~~~

Dan ini merupakan last update dariku. Setelah ini aku bakal hiatus dari fandom KaiHun hehehehe, tenang aja kuusahan segera balik kok

Yep, semoga kalian suka, maapkeun kalau ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name diatas, ya.

KU LOPEK PADA KALIAAAAANSSS~~~

GOOD DAY, BABIES! :3

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: update kelima dan terakhir dariku dalam 24 jam. Jangan bosan juseyo T-T**


End file.
